Chapter 029
Nova Form is the twenty-ninth chapter of the Freezing series, fifth chapter of Volume 5 and fifth chapter of the 10th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis The Pandora at West Genetics, encounter the Nova. They also encounter Pandora's who are turned in their Nova Form, as Sister Margaret explains. The Nova are able to absorb more girls, and make them into Nova's, as the other possessed Pandora's burst into the gates, as well as changing their own arms into blades. The Nova-fied Pandora then burst into the academy, where they are first met with sophomores. The Nova-fied Pandora's were easily able to overwhelm them, and were about to kill them with a particle beam, until Attia Simmons and Ingrid Bernstein come to the scene ready to protect their academy. Summary At the West Genetics control center, a general is with two scientist Pandora observing the Nova from afar as they try to close in on the academy. The West Genetics seniors (fourth-year students) enter the Nova's battle area on the shore. Led by Aileen Barnett, the first platoon move out. They come across a lone Genetics Pandora with strange spikes on her back. Those spikes glow and Aileen immediately tells to her platoon to stand back. The Pandora releases a massive Nova Particle Beam, but all of the West Genetics Pandora are luckily unscathed. The control centrer is alerted and their cameras zoom in on two Pandora, the Genetics Pandora and now a Chevalier Pandora, both with blood shot eyes and spikes on their backs. Sister Margaret informs them they are witnessing Nova Form, which occurs when a Pandora's stigmata run berserk and slowly turn the host into a Nova. The same happened to Kazuha Aoi during the 8th Nova Clash, which led to the tight restrictions of stigmata distribution. However, no matter such restrictions, stigmata, by principle, make humans more like the Nova, and this Nova Form is a risk that exists inside all Pandora. The scientists report that several girls have been absorbed by the Type-S Nova on the beach. Looking to another monitor, they spot two other Pandora at the east gate of West Genetics. Two West Genetics Pandora and Limiters stand on the other side of the gate to protect it. The possessed Pandora burst through the gate. Their arms convert into swords and they attack. An alarm is sounded across the school giving the nearby Pandora instructions to head to the nearest entrance gate and defeat all enemy Pandora. At one of the gates, a junior Pandora has deployed her moon-crescent shaped mid-handled blade. She clashes with the Nova Form Pandora, ordering the sophomores to stand back. The enemy Pandora begins to charge a particle beam, but a spiked mace bashes the Nova's head to stop if from releasing the blast. Junior Rank 6 Attia Simmons and Rank 7 Ingrid Bernstein arrive on the scene with their Limiters, ready to defend their academy. Event Notes *The Nova Form Pandora invade West Genetics. Trivia *Kazuha Aoi's Nova Form is briefly seen in this chapter. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters